<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bathtub For Two by erinacea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235337">A Bathtub For Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinacea/pseuds/erinacea'>erinacea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bathtub Blues [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinacea/pseuds/erinacea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crowley comes home one day, Aziraphale is waiting for him with a rather steamy surprise. </p><p>Sequel to 'Storm In a Bathtub', but can be read on its own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bathtub Blues [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bathtub For Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to 'Storm In a Bathtub', but also stands on its own. For returning readers, this is the missing scene you all asked for. Yes, that one. ;)</p><p>I'm sorry. I appear to be woefully incapable of writing any piece of fluff or lime that's not also filled with angst. That said, I do think it's worth it, and I hope you'll agree. (Crowley and Aziraphale certainly do.)</p><p>Have fun! :D</p><p>EDIT 2020-12-23: I'm currently updating my older stories. Fixing mistakes, stylistic improvements, etc. The plot is still the same,  but hopefully it's better written. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mystified, Crowley glances around the bookshop. Aziraphale's nowhere to be seen, but crimson flower petals are scattered all over the floor. Is it normal for flowers to shed their petals in such large quantities? And even it is, why would they do that <em>here</em>? Other than Crowley, Aziraphale does enjoy keeping colourful blossoms around, but as far as Crowley knows, he prefers to keep his flowers away from the bookshop. Something about the dangers of mould and humidity harming the books.</p><p>All in all, the sight of all these disembodied flower parts is making him uneasy. Isn't leaving dead body parts in someone's home a sort of threatening mobster move? Unfortunately, this thought's not nearly as far-fetched as Crowley would have liked. They do have powerful enemies, after all. And the fact that a trail of petals appears to be leading up the stairs towards Aziraphale's private quarters doesn't do anything to ease his discomfort, either.</p><p>Crowley nervously licks his lips. ‘Angel? <em>Aziraphale!</em>’ His voice didn't just quaver, did it? He takes a deep breath. If there are any intruders in the house, he'd prefer to face them with an air of confidence.</p><p>‘Up here.’ Aziraphale sounds perfectly fine. Chipper, even.</p><p>Crowley breathes a sigh of relief. Still, the angel might not realize the danger. Might not even have noticed yet. Hurriedly, he begins to climb the steps. ‘Are you all right, angel?’</p><p>A throaty chuckle is all the answer he needs. ‘More than all right, love. I've got a surprise for you.’</p><p>A surprise... The enticing tone in Aziraphale's voice conjures up a vision of Aziraphale sprawled in all his naked glory on his... <em>their</em> four-poster bed. A burst of energy carries Crowley up the stairs. ‘It's just... I'm a bit worried because of... the...’</p><p>There, leaning against the wall by the upstairs landing, is Aziraphale, dressed in nothing but a bathrobe and a sultry smile. While the angel has yet to get the hang of what might constitute <em>lingerie</em>, the mere thought that, in all likelihood, he's wearing nothing else under that fluffy white bathrobe is enough for Crowley's private parts to become interested. Crowley's gaze flickers to the fleecy belt tied into a neat bow at Aziraphale's waist. <em>One tug, and...</em> All of a sudden, his mouth feels very dry, and he catches himself reflexively licking his lips.</p><p>But he can't afford getting distracted, not now. He averts his eyes from the all-too-tempting sight. ‘Someone's massacred your plants!’</p><p>Aziraphale blinks. ‘I beg your pardon?’</p><p>‘There's flower parts downstairs, all over the floor!’ Actually, there are more of them on the landing, too. And all along the corridor... Crowley frowns. Aziraphale covers his mouth with a hand, though not in horror, as Crowley had expected, but to stifle a sudden fit of giggles. Crowley narrows his eyes. <em>What's so funny?</em></p><p>When Aziraphale catches his breath, there are tears in his eyes. ‘I know, sweetie. I put them there.’</p><p>‘What? Why?’</p><p>‘It's <em>romantic</em>.’</p><p>Is it? Crowley furrows his brows. ‘Since when is killing plants romantic? Because I've been doing that for years.’</p><p>‘It's got nothing to do with killing anything, dear. Roses are romantic in general, but rose <em>petals</em> are romantic and sexy, see?’</p><p><em>Not really. </em>Crowley shakes his head.</p><p>Aziraphale sighs. ‘Never mind.’</p><p>‘I'm sorry. Did I spoil your surprise?’</p><p>‘Oh, that wasn't the surprise. I was merely trying to get your attention.’</p><p>‘Well, I'd say that worked.’</p><p>‘Yes, but I didn't expect you to freak out.’</p><p>‘Sorry...’ Crowley's mouth quirks into an awkward grin. ‘I guess I'm a bit paranoid, what with Heaven and Hell being on our tails.’</p><p>‘I'm sorry I frightened you, love.’</p><p>Crowley scoffs. ‘I wasn't frightened.’</p><p>‘Worried, then.’ Aziraphale smiles ruefully. ‘And I was wondering whether candles might be more appropriate. But I didn't want to risk leaving open fire unsupervised in a bookshop.’</p><p>Crowley grimaces, remembering the bookshop in flames. ‘Yeah, no, that... that would have been worse.’</p><p>‘Are you still up for some... <em>together</em> time?’ Aziraphale waggles his eyebrows.</p><p>It's impossible to resist Aziraphale's pouty lips. Utterly pointless, too. ‘Hmm... For you, always.’ Crowley leans his hands on the wall on either side of Aziraphale's head and kisses him fiercely on those invitingly puckered lips. Sighing, Aziraphale closes his eyes, wraps his arms around Crowley's shoulders and draws him even closer. Crowley grinds his pelvis into Aziraphale's. <em>Yep, there's nothing else under that bathrobe. </em>Even in the midst of kissing, one corner of his mouth tugs into a smirk.</p><p>Eventually, breathing heavily, they pull apart again, and for a long moment, Aziraphale simply smiles at Crowley. Then he licks his lips suggestively and winks at him before turning on his heels. As he moves along the corridor, he waggles his hips in an exaggerated fashion and, at one point, sends another suggestive glance over his shoulder. While trailing after him, Crowley presses his lips firmly together to contain the smile that Aziraphale would probably not appreciate. Aziraphale's trying so hard, and might even have been practising, but it just doesn't have quite the effect the angel probably had in mind. Crowley knows he's got it bad when, somehow, that only makes it more endearing.</p><p>When Aziraphale opens the door to the bathroom, however, Crowley's smile freezes. His eyes grow wide as he takes in the scene in front of him. The bathtub is half filled with steaming water smelling vaguely of some kind of flower. Lavender, maybe? Though the room itself is dark, Aziraphale has distributed dozens of flickering tea lights on the floor, the bathtub edge, and every other available surface. More rose petals are scattered on the floor; some are even floating in the water.</p><p>Crowley's heart has taken a gigantic leap and is now moving at a frantic gallop, as if trying to leave his body as fast as possible. Every muscle in his body has clenched up. Aziraphale can't seriously expect him to take... ‘A bath,’ he whispers hoarsely. The image of his fellow demon Ligur melting under a bucket of holy water swims in front of his eyes.</p><p>‘What's wrong, love?’ Aziraphale takes one of Crowley's balled fists into his hands and starts kneading it gently, clearly trying to get him to unclench.</p><p>Crowley's throat feels too tight to speak, his mouth parched. Unable to tear his gaze away, he's still staring at the tub filled with foamy liquid.</p><p>It takes Aziraphale stepping up right in front of him, for Crowley to even blink. ‘Hey! It's all right, sweetie. It's only tap water. You know I'd never risk hurting you.’ Aziraphale gently strokes Crowley's cheek. ‘Being touched by an angel is not enough to make water holy.’</p><p>Crowley draws back, glowering. ‘I know that,’ he finally manages to grit out. Of course, that's not how it works. It just...</p><p>When Aziraphale reaches out again, wrapping his arms around Crowley, the hug feels warm and welcoming. ‘Heavens, Crowley, you're shaking! Are you all right?’</p><p>He's right, Crowley realizes belatedly. He's shaking so hard that it feels like his knees are all over the place. Gratefully, he sags against Aziraphale's sturdy build. ‘Yeah.’ He swallows. ‘Just... just don't let go.’ As if drawn by a magnetic force, his gaze strays towards the tub again.</p><p>Aziraphale gently cups his face. ‘No, you don't. Look at me, love.’ His eyebrows are raised in a worried frown. ‘Focus. <em>Breathe.</em>’</p><p><em>Okay. Breathe. Look at Aziraphale. I can do that. </em>Crowley focuses on taking one shaky breath at a time and, slowly, he gets his body back under control.</p><p>Gentle fingers run through Crowley's hair. ‘I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung that on you like that.’</p><p>Crowley nods. He tries to force his features into a nonchalant grin, although, judging by Aziraphale's expression, this is failing miserably. ‘Uh, this wouldn't have anything to do with the...’ He swallows. ‘The trial you underwent in Hell. Would it?’</p><p>It's obvious now that the trial has left a big impression on Aziraphale. Not that he'd talk about it, really, but over the last couple of weeks, he's brought up the topic of bathing and bathtubs quite a lot. Even before they got together, really. While this had confused Crowley, he'd sort of assumed that if there was anything Aziraphale needed to get off his chest, he'd just speak up about it. Now it seems like Aziraphale might have been dropping hints that flew straight over Crowley's head.</p><p>The angel flushes. ‘Um, yeah. Sorry.’</p><p>Now that he's feeling more stable again, Crowley carefully disentangles himself from Aziraphale's embrace, though he continues to lean a shoulder against the door frame for further support. He purposefully avoids looking at the tub full of water. <em>Breathe. Focus on Aziraphale. </em></p><p>The pause stretches on and on, but eventually Aziraphale explains. ‘It's just...’ He tugs at a flushed earlobe. ‘I've always enjoyed bathing, but... but when I was <em>you</em>...’ He clears his throat. ‘I mean, you looked pretty... um...’</p><p>‘You <em>liked</em> what you saw?’ Normally, a cocky smirk would accompany these words, but Crowley's still having trouble getting his facial muscles to obey.</p><p>‘I- I did.’ Aziraphale lowers his gaze and tugs at his bathrobe's collar. ‘I... I've wanted to have a bath with you ever since.’</p><p>Crowley sighs. ‘You do realize they were trying to <em>kill</em> me, don't you? Execution by means of holy water?’</p><p>Biting his lips, Aziraphale nods. When he finally finds his voice, it sounds small and far away. ‘Yes. I'm sorry.’</p><p>‘And you still thought it would be romantic?’</p><p>Aziraphale shakes his head and whispers, ‘Sexy.’ He briefly glances at Crowley through lowered lashes, then drops his gaze again. ‘I... I didn't think. I'm so sorry, love.’ The quaver in his voice tugs at Crowley's heartstrings, and when Aziraphale looks at Crowley again, his eyes are swimming in tears. ‘Can you forgive me?’</p><p>Crowley's heart melts. Now he's the one pulling Aziraphale into his arms. ‘Of course, angel.’ He presses a kiss onto Aziraphale's forehead. ‘I know you never meant any harm.’</p><p>‘It was stupid of me,’ Aziraphale insists.</p><p>Crowley leans his forehead against Aziraphale's. ‘Well, honestly, I think I would have been fine if you'd just <em>asked</em> me about it.’ Aziraphale furrows his brows, and Crowley sighs. ‘I really don't understand what would make <em>discussing</em> sex any more shameful than having it.’</p><p>Aziraphale pouts. ‘I wanted to surprise you.’</p><p>It takes immense effort for Crowley not to roll his eyes. After all, he knows that's not the whole reason. Aziraphale can be aggravatingly bashful about certain topics. But that's a discussion to be had another time. Crowley sighs. ‘Please don't. While I certainly appreciate coming home to find you in your birthday suit...’ Unable to resist the opportunity, he takes a moment to slip his fingers into Aziraphale's bathrobe and rub sensual circles on the angel's breast. ‘For something like this... Let's just talk about it first, okay?’</p><p>After all, talking has served them well so far. Take the matter of the handcuffs, for example. It doesn't take much to imagine Aziraphale's panicked reaction if Crowley had attempted to ‘surprise’ him by bringing a pair of handcuffs into bed. Even the mere suggestion dropped into an otherwise innocuous conversation had left the angel in such a state of shock that Crowley had immediately backed off, considering it a lost cause. But once he'd had some time to think about it, Aziraphale had been more than willing to give them a try. Of course he could have freed himself at any moment, but given their complicated history, it had still been an amazing display of trust. Crowley had taken great care to make it worth the angel's while, and in the end, the experience had proved immensely pleasurable for both of them.</p><p>At length, Aziraphale nods. ‘All right.’ He bites his lips. ‘That is, I'll try.’</p><p>A smile tugs at the corners of Crowley's lips. Trust Aziraphale not to make any promises he's not sure he can keep. But this agreement's a very good sign regardless. Crowley cocks his head. ‘You've had this fantasy for a while now, haven't you?’ He jerks his head in direction of the tub. ‘About us sharing a bath?’</p><p>Flushing, Aziraphale ducks his head, his gaze once again directed at the floor.</p><p>Crowley swallows. Aziraphale's been amazingly accommodating of his own sexual fantasies, including having sex with their wings on full display, a role-play idea inspired by one of his sculptures. Unfortunately, that had been a lot more fun in his head. Their wings had mostly gotten in the way, they'd both ended up with a number of their sensitive feathers bent out of shape, and on top of all that, it had been a terrible mess resulting in loose feathers floating all over the room. Still, Aziraphale has never blamed him for it. They'd laughed off the awkwardness and snuggled up together afterwards.</p><p>He takes a deep breath. ‘Okay. Let's do this.’</p><p>‘Do what?’</p><p>‘You want us to have a bath together. I want to give it a try.’ Crowley's heart is thumping unevenly against his ribcage, reminding him that he's not nearly as confident as he's trying to sound.</p><p>Aziraphale beams, the sparkle in his eyes making Crowley's heart swell. ‘Really? Now?’</p><p>‘Yes, really.’ And in truth, he <em>is</em> quite curious.</p><p>‘But you're still nervous...’</p><p>There's no point in denying it<em>.</em> After all, his legs are still sort of wobbly. He draws a shaky breath. ‘Well, yeah.’</p><p>Aziraphale gazes at him thoughtfully. ‘All right, come on.’ When he gently tugs at Crowley's hand, Crowley allows himself to be led closer to the tub, even though every one of his nerves is screaming at him to run away. But damn it, he's with Aziraphale. There's no safer place in the world to be. Once they're standing right next to the tub, Aziraphale turns Crowley's right hand palm side up. His blue eyes gaze deeply into Crowley's. ‘Do you trust me?’</p><p>Swallowing, Crowley nods. Aziraphale dips his left hand into the bath water and lets a few drops fall into Crowley's hand. There's no sizzle, no burning sensation. Just water idly pooling in the hollow of his hand. As he straightens up, Crowley lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.</p><p>‘It's perfectly safe, see?’</p><p>Again, Crowley nods, now with more conviction. ‘Yeah.’ With a lopsided grin, he drags his wet hand through his hair. ‘I guess I overreacted. I'm sorry, angel.’</p><p>Aziraphale brushes his fingers along Crowley's cheek, leaving a wet trail behind that, likewise, only feels pleasant and not the slightest bit painful. ‘Don't be, sweetie. You were right. I should have checked with you.’</p><p>‘It's okay, really.’ For a moment, they simply stare at each other. Then Crowley waggles his eyebrows. ‘Now, what did you have in mind?’</p><p>‘Well, first we'd have to get out of these clothes.’</p><p>‘I like the sound of that.’ Grinning widely, Crowley reaches out for Aziraphale's belt.</p><p>His lips pursed, Aziraphale gives Crowley's hand a slight slap. ‘That hardly seems fair. I want to see you, too.’</p><p>‘Oh, you will.’ With another mischievous grin, Crowley yanks at one end of Aziraphale's belt, causing the bow to unravel and Aziraphale's bathrobe to fall open. When Crowley palms Aziraphale's package, Aziraphale reacts with a wanton moan. Clearly, the angel's not quite as upset about Crowley's forwardness as he's pretending to be. And as for his own clothing... Crowley raises an eyebrow in challenge. ‘Make me.’</p><p>Growling, Aziraphale launches himself at Crowley and begins tearing Crowley's leather jacket off his shoulders. Only too happy to accommodate this silent request, Crowley shrugs out of his jacket and, with Aziraphale's eager assistance, proceeds to unbutton his shirt. Before long, Aziraphale's fumbling fingers move on to unhook Crowley's pants, and then he's <em>touching</em> Crowley, wrapping his fingers around Crowley's length, and damn...</p><p>Abruptly, Aziraphale pulls back. ‘Aren't you forgetting something, sweetie?’ He jerks his head at the miraculously still steaming bathtub.</p><p><em>Right.</em> Crowley clears his throat. ‘I'd half-hoped you'd forgotten about that.’</p><p>Worried blue eyes direct themselves at Crowley. ‘Seriously? We don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable.’</p><p>‘No, I...’ Crowley licks his lips. ‘I want to, angel. It doesn't seem fair that we only ever act out <em>my</em> fantasies.’</p><p>Aziraphale beams at him and leans in for another passionate kiss, which Crowley gladly returns. If doing this makes Aziraphale <em>this</em> happy, then it's going to be worth it, no matter what. When Aziraphale pulls back, he's positively wriggling with excitement. Without further ado, he swings his legs over the rim of the tub and submerges himself in the water. As soon as he surfaces again, shakes the water from his hair, and, smiling widely, leans back against one end of the tub, it becomes apparent just what had Aziraphale so fascinated. The sight of all those water droplets running down Aziraphale's chest and shoulders makes Crowley's blood pool in his groin.</p><p>When Aziraphale beckons to him, Crowley takes another deep breath and, in one smooth movement, launches himself into the tub, causing water to splash all over the bathroom floor and douse half a dozen candles. That explains why Aziraphale had the tub only half filled. ‘Whoops.’ He grins. <em>Now what?</em></p><p>Biting his lips, Aziraphale watches him. ‘Are you comfortable? It's not too cold, is it?’</p><p>Actually, the water's pleasantly warm, even by his own demonic standards. Crowley lazily swirls a hand through the foamy surface. ‘How is it still hot? We must have spent ages discussing out there.’</p><p>Aziraphale shoots him an incredulous glance. ‘Please. I <em>am</em> an angel.’</p><p>Crowley feels himself flushing, though that might just be the effect of the water and sitting so close to a naked Aziraphale. He tries to make himself comfortable, though this proves a lot harder than he'd like. There's no room to stretch out his legs, the tap's getting in the way, and the plug's pressing uncomfortably against his butt. Still, the view's breathtaking. It takes every ounce of his will power not to start playing with himself. After all, if he were to start now, he might not be able to stop. Breathing heavily, he stares at Aziraphale. ‘Okay. What are we supposed to do now?’</p><p>‘Um...’ Aziraphale blushes. ‘I'm not entirely sure. Maybe something like this?’ With excruciating slowness, he drags his toes along Crowley's erection. Crowley hisses through his teeth. While the friction feels delicious and the soapy water's providing excellent lubrication, this is nowhere near enough.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow. ‘I think I have a better idea.’ He lifts himself up by the rim of the bathtub and, splashing more water, wades over to Aziraphale's side of the tub.</p><p>Aziraphale watches him with wide eyes. ‘Wha-?’</p><p>Crowley sinks down to straddle Aziraphale's lap, and they both moan in unison. Aziraphale wraps his arms around Crowley's neck and pulls him into a searing kiss. Even this slight adjustment of their positions sends waves of pleasure through Crowley's body. This time, he groans into Aziraphale's mouth. Then, both knees pressed firmly on either side of Aziraphale's hips, he starts gyrating his pelvis.</p><p>Aziraphale arches his back. ‘Shit, Crowley!’ This is followed by a drawn-out whine.</p><p>Crowley smirks. It always fills him with a perverse sort of pleasure to hear the angel swear in bed. Then Aziraphale wraps his hand around Crowley's length, rubbing it against his own, and all coherent thought flees from Crowley's mind.</p><p>~ * ~ * ~</p><p>Much later, when they've both spent themselves, Crowley helps Aziraphale out of the tub and hands him one of his fluffy cream-coloured bath towels. For himself, he prefers to just miracle himself dry. Aziraphale smiles at him gratefully and, once he's wrapped the towel around himself, leans back against Crowley's chest. Wrapping an arm around the angel's waist, Crowley nuzzles Aziraphale's neck, inhaling his scent.</p><p>Aziraphale sighs in contentment. ‘Think we could stay a while?’</p><p>‘Sure.’ Crowley smirks. ‘As long as you don't mind standing.’ The bathroom floor is practically swimming, their clothes a wet heap in a corner.</p><p>With another sigh, Aziraphale squares his shoulders and snaps his fingers. Instantly, all the puddles evaporate and steam rises from the alabaster-coloured bathroom carpet. It's clear where this is going, so Crowley lifts his arms off Aziraphale, which allows the angel to make himself comfortable on the carpet. Once seated, Aziraphale smiles up at him and holds out a hand. Crowley flops down next to him, hip touching hip, and drapes his arm around the angel's shoulders. Aziraphale happily cuddles up against him, allowing himself to be held close against Crowley's chest.</p><p>‘Well?’ Crowley glances at Aziraphale. ‘I gotta ask, angel. Was that anything like what you had in mind?’</p><p>Aziraphale smiles. ‘Nuh-uh. This was so much <em> better</em>.’ Once again, he rests his head against Crowley's shoulder. ‘Thanks for playing along, Crowley!’</p><p>Crowley gently cards his fingers through the angel's wet hair. ‘Anytime, babe. I mean it. That was fun. We can do this again whenever you want.’</p><p>Aziraphale presses a tiny kiss onto Crowley's chest, his warm breath sending shivers down Crowley's spine. ‘I think I'd like that.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving a comment. You might also want to check out my other (Good Omens) stories, too. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>